Insane vs The More Insane
by animeotaku1985
Summary: Everyone loves anime right? Well, how about your favorite anime characters going up against the Avengers? Includes Bleach, KHR, SK, FT, NNM, and YGO2. 6YL Tsuna! R and R pwease! Rated T cause of some bad language from me!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna! How's everyone doing? I'm sorry about my other fic... but I just had an idea to do this because of my friends loud mouth and my large imagination (NOT TO THE WRONG PARTS!).**

**So, it's about how Rikuo, Ichigo, Judai, Natsu, Yoh, and Tsuna meet at the same place for different reasons... and the Avengers come to Japan for some entire , and by the way, all these characters in the anime have already been ended, except Natsu's. (Such as 6YL Tsuna, Rikuo and Hatsune are on good terms, and Yoh is on truce with Hao(manga), and Ichigo is in his new shinigami form. (Expect some spoilers!)**

**AnimeOtaku: Sorry! I'm a failure...*throws herself onto the wall and starts beating head against it mercilessly***  
**Tsuna: Hieee! AnimeOtaku, get yourself together!**  
**Rikuo: Are you ok, Anime-san?**  
**Yoh: Hey, you alright their?**  
**Judai: Haha! She's banging her head against a wall!*gets smacked by Yoh***  
**Ichigo: …*doesn't understand***  
**Natsu: zzz...**  
**Avengers: Is she alright?**  
**AnimeOtaku: My fanfics... are happy to live...*dissolves into a pile of dust***  
**Tsuna: HIEEEEE!AnimeOtaku died!**  
**Rikuo: * glasses glinting* don't worry, I know a way to make any fangirl wake up.**  
**Yoh: Huh?**  
**(lights turn off)**  
**Rikuo(night form): Hey, AnimeOtaku, I'm never gonna kiss ya if you don't wake up.**  
**AnimeOtaku: I'm revived! Now where's the kiss?**  
**Rikuo(NF): Not now... maybe later...*jumps out of the building from the window***  
**AnimeOtaku: Agh! Who installed the window over there!**  
**Everyone: You.**  
**Natsu: Anyways, AnimeOtaku doesn't own anything!**

**Insane vs. The More Insane**

**Ch. 1** **Are you sure you are this insane, Avengers?**

Rikuo was not having a pleasant day, even though he was _supposed_ to be resting. Of course, Itaku had to say that he should train a bit more during his stay in Kyoto. Damn right. He was right now in night form being chased by a bunch of... _superheroes_ saying he was arrested for being on suspicion of being a danger to human kind. The hell! He's already saved the world four fucking times! And they still can't grasp the fact that he is only ¼ yokai! What is wrong with people having common sense? He might need to read _How to Be A Fine Human_ again. It might give some tips on how to keep away from crazy people. Nah, who was he kidding? He's the one who's insane. Anyways, coming back to the main topic, he and a bunch of newly made friends were all running top speed away from the..._superheroes_. _Oh kamisama, Karasu Tengu is gonna give me an earful..._

Tsuna knew this was a bad idea from the start. He should've trusted his intuition, but _no_. He had to ignore it and take on the letter Reborn(the asshole) gave him. Now he was in HDWM trying to fly as quickly away from some law enforcers who wished nothing else except to torture and extract information out of them. Crying inside, he dodged a bullet that was aimed for his knee and boosted his flames. Thank kamisama that he had a bunch of friends that were also being chased with him. He seriously needs a vacation. _I'm gonna ask Reborn if I could go to England again, better being interrogated and feeling physical pain than mental pain from paperwork..._

Ichigo had no idea what the hell was going on. Rukia just contacted him and said he had to go to Kyoto for some secret mission and now he was being chased by some weird bozos calling themselves Avengers. He seriously thought the irony of that word was too much to bear. Really? Avengers? What are you some kind of fucking racist coup that invites people with the thought of revenge? Anyways, he is now running as fast as he could possibly can with his other new friends. Joy. Knowing each other for ten minutes in a life or death situation really helps to strengthen bonds. Let's hope the don't know Aizen and his group of racist mother-fuckers that call themselves justful and righteous. _I'm gonna kill Byakuya when I come back..._

Yoh felt cheated, deeply cheated, in fact, so deeply cheated he was actually pissed. Pissed at the group of so called heroes and pissed at the fact Hao wasn't paying his smoothie bill at the restaurant he just got out of. He was actually more pissed off at the smoothie bill than the heroes chasing him, but still pissed. I mean, who would intrude people while they're eating? That's really rude and not a good idea to do at all, even if you were gonna arrest someone. Hao had told to be careful of these people with large egos, because they tend to think badly of shamans. He now had a bunch of these so-called ego-large heroes chasing him and his newly found friends. He knew he should've never taken vacation in Kyoto for the heck of it. Hao had to be the one to ask, and he had to be on the receiving side. _I'm gonna have a nice talk with Hao later about that smoothie bill, and also his well kept track of his coffee bill..._

Judai didn't understand what was going on except a bunch of people wishing to harm him and his new friends came and attacked them. That got him excited until one of them almost shot a bullet into his head. That had scared him and although it didn't hurt him, he was angry at those people and wanted to present them with some good ass-kicking. _Maybe I could ask these friends for help with the beat down, they might think I'll hog all of the attention..._

Natsu was more than ready to fight the people there. Except, his other friends told him not to because they were some kind of law-enforcers that turned aggressive when someone attacks them. So of course the only other option was to run away as fast as you can. He and his newly attained friends rounded a corner and were still going strong, although the chasers were too. _I feel that Happy would've liked this chase..._

Soon, all the people got tired of running and went to their respective fighting stance. And when at least about 20% power, they attacked. "_Getsuga Tenshou_!" "_Meikyō Shisui._" "_Halo Blade_!" "_Roar of the Fire Dragon_!" "_X-Burner!_" "_Go, Yubel_!"

This is gonna be epic.

**First chappie done! Yay! Now, if you don't know what some of those moves were, I'll tell you:**

_**Getsuga Tenshou**_**: **Ichigo's move. I sure hope all you anime lovers know this one.

_**Meikyō Shisui**_**: **Nura Rikuo uses this by putting sake into a sakazuki cup and chants. Afterwards, a great fire will burst forth on the opponent and will keep on burning until the ripples in the sake stop. Scary move, ain't it?

_**Halo Blade**_**:** Yoh Asakura's move. Just a super epic slash of his super epic blade that can freaking cut through anything.

_**Roar of the Fire Dragon**_**: **Everyone should guess what the heck this move is by context clues. It's made by Natsu.

_**X-Burner**_**:** A freaking awesome epic move that sends a sea of flames into the opponents face and burns them to crisp! Great move to roast over-large marshmallows(Byakuran)!

_**Yubel**_**:** An awesome card in Yugioh that lets you choose how many attack points Yubel has! I'm saving up for one!

**Ja ne! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Looks I'm no good at keeping deadlines due...**

**I have so much homework that I think it starting to effect my mind...**

**This might be the only chapter from this fanfic that I'm going to post up...until STAR test is done...**

**Maybe I'm too young to be writing fanfic when I'm only in 8th grade and just finished my passing into Trig. and Pre-Calc. **

**Makes me wonder if I'm overloading myself...**

**Anyways, enough about my rants on schoolwork! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Let's get to it!**

**Right it's like 11:00 so I'm a bit too tired to do the intro I always do... I'll write it up on the next chapter! Please don't kill me!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Are you sure You're This Insane Anime Heroes? **

So now the Avengers are here to help humankind and blah blah blah. Seriously, they didn't do it to called superheroes, but just to be useful American citizens and help the world from doom. ( I love that word).

So when a new mission is recorded and sent to the Avengers, they took it up with grim look. Expecting to see text like: _I ate Tony Stark's cake, and was burnt to crisp because of it and now you guys have to pay the bill. _or _The world is about to be overruled by aliens please help-brb._

Instead, it just showed a small passage with pictures. The first on was very low in quality, but seemed to be a boy with brown black hair, brown eyes covered by glasses wearing a red or black jacket. He seemed to be wielding a sword of some sort. The next image was a slightly clearer picture of a boy with orange hair and a very delinquent like face. Third one was a image of a very calm looking kid that seemed to have a feeling of peace all around him, even in the picture. Fourth was an image of a teenager with pinkish hair and a large smile covering his face. He had a strange marking on his shoulder that was shaped like a half of a heart. Fifth was a picture a teen with gravity defying hair and large doe brown eyes that were filled with innocence. The last picture was the most blurred, and the only thing you could make out of it were his eyes. They were green and yellow. The passage explained to them that they were actually strange people that had weird abilities and could be capable of destroying humankind.

Of course Tony was the first to reply.

"This a load of BS." he muttered, until he eyed the contents below the images. Then he abruptly got up and started making his ways toward the phone.

" Hello? Is this the airport? I would like to have a first-class seat to Kyoto, Japan..."

The others just grumbled at the message, but they also packed their belongings and left their homes(apartment, abandoned truck, campsite, wilderness...). Soon all were on a plane or other flying vehicle ready to go to Japan.


End file.
